Deadly Catch
by Cristalelle
Summary: Forced as a punishment to become a maker once more and removed from his position as Sheriff, how will Godric and his new daughter deal with the anonymous death threats she soon starts to receive?
1. Chapter 1: Death's Sentence

_**Chapter 1 : DEATH'S SENTENCE**_

They were all around me, their overbearing presence suffocating me more surely than the dirty gag they had forced through my teeth. Vampires. The living dead. How correct the phrase was. For they looked like corpses : their skin as pale as a bone, and their chests resolutely still. They didn't breathe and their hearts didn't beat. And yet here they were, dead bodies moving and talking and yelling. They were dead and alive. And it terrified me.

One of them, a woman with brown hair and eyes as black as charcoal, was holding me still, one arm around my shoulders and the other holding my wrists together behind my back. The temptation to try and break her hold, to chance runing away was ever- present, but I didn't dare act on it. I knew, deep down, that it wouldn't help. I had no idea why I was here, what they wanted with me, but they hadn't killed me, yet. So I refrained from giving them a reason to and let them ignore my presence.

We all stood in the middle of a junkyard, in the middle of the night, watching a vampire pass judgment on others. The harsh glare of a floodlight ghosted over the place, creating menacing shadows that looked ready to pounce. The vampire judge was sitting on a cushioned armchair, in the trunk of an old, dark gray pick-up. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit and kept playing with a cane. His hair was short and white around an angular face. His forehead was high and wrinkles coursed through it. His eyebrows were thick, emphasizing the cold and sadistic spark present in his dark eyes. He was the one that scared me the most, as he seemed to be the most powerful vampire present and had not shown anything but a love for cruelty since I had gotten here.

« Next and last case ! » he spoke, his bored voice taking a more interested quality, as his gaze fixated itself on a young looking vampire. « Godric, sheriff of area 9, Texas, please step foreward »

The young looking vampire, Godric, as I now knew, did as he was told, his handsome face expressionless. An excited murmur passed through the crowd and my captors hand tightened its cold grip on my wrists.

« Sheriff » the judge started, « you've been summoned here to answer for your assumed part in the Berlin's case of 1921, have you heard of it ? »

Godric's face remained impassive as he answered :

« Yes, Magister, I have. »

« Good, but for those here who haven't, let's recap, shall we ? Eighty-seven years ago, one of the most prominent members of our kind, Appius Livius Ocella, and his new child, tsarevitch Alexei Nikolaievitch Romanov, were found finally dead in their Berlin home. We never learnt who was responsible for the murders. »

The Magister paused as the vampires within the crowd started to whisper among themselves, growing excited.

« However, a month ago, I received a very interesting visit. A certain Gertrude Karl, who pretended she was present that day and witnessed the crime. »

The Magister paused once more, his gaze flying amusedly over his audience, as he caught his cane with his other hand and gave it a twirl.

« I will admit that I was quite sceptical, at first. It had been nearly ninety years, since then, and she never mentioned it before. But, it seems that she didn't know the identity of the murderer until very recently. And, according to her, the killer just so happens to be you, sheriff. »

The assembled vampires went wild. Their fangs extended and they started yelling and growling.

« This is an outrage ! »

« Lies ! »

« Murderer ! »

Those were the first exclamations that I heard and understood, before the voices joined together in a uniformly deafening hubbub. I heard the woman holding me hiss like a cat, and I felt her still chest rumble as she growled loudly. The arm holding me to her pressed me harder against her body, and I winced in pain at the force exercised on my very human bones. Thankfully, any noise I might have inadvertently made was muffled by the bitter tasting gag I was wearing.

« What do you have to say, Sheriff ? » The Magister's voice cut through the racket.

« Nothing », the vampire named Godric answered.

« Nothing? » the Magister repeated, raising his dark eyebrows questioningly.

« Nothing » confirmed the Sheriff.

« So you do not deny that it was you who committed those murders ? »

« No, I do not deny it. »

The Magister hit the pick-up's trunk bottom with his cane, making a loud metallic sound, before rising from his throne-like armchair. He observed Godric silently for some time, as a hush fell on the crowd, that stood, once more, umoving and silent. All the vampires were staring at the confrontation, seeming to hold their non-existent breaths. Finally, the Magister sat back in his cushioned seat and spoke once more.

« That pauses a problem, Sheriff. May I know why you felt you had to commit those crimes ? One as old as you surely had very good reasons for acting so rashly. »

Godric did not immediatly answer the Magister. He seemed to lose himself in his thoughts for a few minutes, before, finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

« Appius was my vampire brother », he announced.

Once more, the assembly went wild, outraged exclamations flying, as animalistic growls and hisses resounded. The Magister hit the trunk with his cane once and silence resumed.

« Your brother ? »

« Yes, Magister »

« And why did you feel the need to end your brother's life ? You know as well as I do that the blood is sacred, and ending a member of your own bloodline is the worst crime of all ! »

« He held my child, and had been torturing him for weeks. He threatened to have him meet the sun.»

For the first time that night, the Magister seemed unnerved, shocked even. After a few moments, he took an unnecessary breath.

« I will not ask why, as this is irrelevant. The circumstances, however, do alleviate your case. You will not be put in a coffin, and by respect for your age and standing, you will not be meeting your final death either.

Since Miss Karl came to see me, I have been reflecting on what punishment to give you, should you prove guilty. It was not easy to determine, let me tell you. You are one of the oldest vampires in America and while chaining you in silver for a few decades would have worked well enough, it seemed so unoriginal and unworthy of one such as you. »

The Magister posed in his soliloquy, twirling his cane and caressing the ivory lion head that served as its handle. The crowd hanged on his every word, a shiver of anticipation running through the vampires.

« I did research on you, Godric. And I heard the most interesting things. It seems you have been rather depressed, of late. »

Godric did not answer, but I saw his jaw clenching slightly.

« Apparently, you have become quite disgusted with our kind. _That_ is something I can use. »

I saw the Sheriff's right hand clench in a fist, denoting his anger at the Magister. The vampire behind me gave a low hiss through her fangs at the news imparted by the Magister. She was imitated by quite a few members of the assembly.

« First of all, Sheriff, you are fired. Your first lieutenant, Isabel Beaumont, will take your place as Sheriff of area 9. You are not to return there, and all your Texan properties will be given to your king. »

Godric said nothing, but looked oddly relieved.

« Bring her ! » the Magister ordered suddenly.

My captor suddenly moved and dragged me in front of the Magister. My fear rocketed. What were they going to do ? Why me ? Were they going to kill me ? My heart thundered in my chest, its beat hard and unforgiving as it pushed useless adrenaline through my veins. My whole body trembled as I struggled to keep my whimpers under control. My throat tightened and my eyes burned.

I was sure the vampires could smell my fear. Their fangs had snapped in anticipation, and their pupils had darkened with what I could only call lust. They surrounded us, looking like an army of devils ready to partake in some sacrilegious ceremony. The only vampire that looked remotely human anymore, was, ironically enough, the murderer, Godric. His fangs were still safely retracted, and if anything, he looked sad, resigned.

« Lovely, isn't she ? » asked the Magister. His question was clearly rhetorical, as he did not wait for a response. « You see, Godric, since you took the life of two vampires, you should compensate the world by giving it two vampires in exchange. You have already made one. The girl shall be the second. »

At last, Godric's fangs snapped out and he growled in anger. My eyes widened at the Magister's words. They wanted to turn me into a vampire ? They were going to use me as a punishment ?! What the... ! I lost control of my fear, and started to struggle uselessly against my captor,who quickly put an end to it by choking me with her arm.

« You should rejoice » the Magister continued. « She was chosen especially for you. »

Once more, Godric growled, but said nothing.

« You were a Gaul, were you not ? »

No answer came.

« Well ? Were you or were you not, a Gaul ? » asked the Magister once more, tilting his head to the side as he observed the younger looking vampire.

« I was », came the forced reply.

Shock ran through me. I knew perfectly well what a Gaul was. And that meant that the ex-Sheriff, whatever _that_ meant, was at least two thousand years old.

« Well, then you will be pleased to learn that so is she. Well, she's french, really, but that's only a different name for the same origin, is it not ? »

The Magister gave a small, dark chuckle, and started twirling his cane once more.

« She was so convenient, almost as if she was reserved especially for you »

I gulped in fear and disgust and saw Godric's eyes darken in anger.

The Magister stopped playing with his cane and searched his vest pocket for something. He retrieved a small paper and started to read :

« Astrid Groult, eighteen years old, french, on vacation in Dallas for ten days, alone. »

The Magister put the paper back in his pocket and leaned forward.

« No one will notice she's gone before it's too late. »

And I knew he was right. I still had a week to go before going home, and as I was on vacation alone, no one would notice my absence.

« Turn her ! » the Magister ordered suddenly.

« I will not ! » Godric protested, speaking at long last.

The Magister's fangs extended as his face creased with anger.

« You have no choice ! Either turn her, or I will let all the vampires present here have their way with her ! »

I whimpered in fear. I really didn't want to know what he meant, exactly, although I had a pretty good idea. Tears welled in my eyes and slowly rolled down the curve of my cheeks. Godric hissed at the Magister, before closing his eyes. He turned towards me, his expression an odd mix between sadness, anger and resignation. My body shook as he grabbed me and pulled me in his arms.

He riped the gag from my mouth, and I coughed. He took my jaw in his hand and forced me to look in his eyes. They were blue, I noticed for the first time.

« _Pardonne-moi_ », he said, before suddenly biting my neck.

I screamed. Pain and fear overwhelmed me. I felt his fangs burried in my throat and I heard him swallow my blood greedily. His wet tongue caressed my skin, but it did nothing to dull the pain. Black dots started invading my vision, as I grew weak from the blood loss. My legs collapsed under me and cold invaded me. My breath became shallow, and I realised, dimly, that I was dying.

He stopped drinking, eventually, and laid me down on the dirty ground of the junkyard. What a place to die !

« _Bois_ ! » I heard him say, before I felt something wet on my lips.

Automatically, I obeyed. I started to suck on the strange liquid, and then, I knew no more.

* * *

><p><span>Translation :<span>

_Pardonne-moi _: Forgive me.

_Boi_s : Drink


	2. Chapter 2: Deadly Birth

_**Chapter 2: DEADLY BIRTH**_

My eyes snapped open.

Darkness surrounded me. I saw nothing but a black void. Where was I ? What had happened to me ? Was I dreaming ? It certainly felt like it. A fog had settled in my mind, dulling my senses.

Suddenly, something moved beside me. Strong arms tightened around my waist and I sighed contentedly. The person behind me made me feel warm and safe. Instinctually, I pushed myself into his embrace, inhaling the deliciously calming scent as I closed my eyes once more.

One of the arms holding me let go of me and I heard a strange, scratching sound. I felt dirt fall on my face. I opened my eyes again. The sense of peace provided by the stranger's presence was gone. I was alone.

The darkness started to feel oppressing. I tried breathing, but dirt invaded my nostrils. I coughed it out, and felt myself surrounded by it.

Had I been burried alive ?

Panicking, I started clawing at the earth above me desperately. A sob escaped me and dirt filled my mouth, the wet scent of muckus attacking my nose as my senses seemed to reappear. I heard someone move above me, the loud vibrations caused by his steps assaulting my over-sensitive ears. An owl hooted and leaves fluttered in the wind. I clawed harder.

Suddenly, I felt my hand break through the surface, fresh air hitting my skin. Someone grabbed my fingers strongly and pulled.

Feeling the air on my face was a mercy. I took the time to inhale it, and was overcome by a multitude of different smells. The most prominent was the earth. But behind it, I perceived the presence of water, pollen, flowers and sweat. I smelled blood, too.

Slowly, I looked up from my kneeling position and saw his face. He had short black hair, the cut almost military looking. His features were well defined, even harsh in some places, with a strong square jaw and sharp cheekbones. His nose was straight and lead to thin, but beautifully shaped, lips. But what caught my attention were his eyes. They reminded me of the sea. They appeared blue at first, but upon further inspection, you could see waves of grey and green crashing against the dark blue, the three colours swirling around his black pupils. It was captivating.

I knew this face. I had seen it before.

« Godric », I said.

« Yes », he answered. « I am Godric. And you are Astrid, is that right ? »

« Yeah, that's my name », I said, bewildered.

My mind was confused. I knew his name, but how ?

A sudden sound caught my attention. I tilted my head upwards, and saw a grey butterfly flapping its wings frantically. I followed its movements, briefly noticing the trees surrounding us, my head moving in coordination with it.

« Astrid », I heard Godric say.

I snapped out of my new fascination for the butterfly, and looked back at him.

« What happened ? » I asked.

Godric watched me with a sad expression before kneeling in front of me, so that we were both on the forest soil. He raised his right hand and cuped my cheek. I leaned in, feeling safer than I could remember feeling ever before. His scent surrounded me and I recognized him as the person who had been imprisoned in the ground with me. His presence was divine.

« You died » he said, « I killed you ».

I was shocked. I didn't feel dead. In fact, I felt more alive than ever. A strange thought occured to me then.

« Are we in heaven ? » I asked.

His thick eyebrows rose in surprise at the question.

« Why would you think that ? »

« You feel so good and so safe » I said without thinking, my lips moving on their own accord.

A sad smile touched his lips.

« We are not in heaven, _ma fille_. What you are feeling is the maker-child bond »

« The what ? »

I did not understand what he meant.

« You are a vampire », he said. « I was forced to kill you and turn you as a punishment ».

And just like that, my muddled memories became defined and the last of the fog cleared from my mind. I remembered. My abduction from the hotel I'd been staying in, the creepy junkyard , the vampire trial, and where I'd first laid eyes on Godric.

A sick feeling settled in my stomach. _Merde !_ I was a vampire. I was a living corpse, a creature forced to suck the life from others in order to sustain my own.

What would I tell my family ? My father ? My brother ? How would they react ? Were they even aware of my disappearance ? Would I see them again ? Would they welcome me ?

My eyes filled with tears, and one trailed down my nose. The smell of blood filled my nostrils and I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. My throat started to burn as cramps clawed at my insides.

« What's happening to me ? » I asked in fear.

« You're hungry. You need to feed. » Godric answered.

He got on his feet and pulled me up with him. He looked at me hesitantly before tentatively putting his arms around me. I immediatly burried my face in his shoulder and clung to him. He gently kissed my hair and stroke my back.

« Calm down »he said. « The pain will pass. I drained you of your blood to turn you and gave you some of mine. But you still need to refill your body. You only need to wait a little more. Your brother is coming with a donor for you to feed on. »

« My brother ? » I asked, in an attempt to distract myself from the hunger that seemed to grow more and more painful.

« Yes, Eric, my first child. He is the Sheriff of this area. »

I was confused, now. I had heard the Magister refer to Godric as a Sheriff, too, but had no idea what that meant.

« What's a Sheriff ? » I asked, my voiced muffled by his shirt.

Before he could respond, however, a new voice interrupted :

« Mmmm, you two look rather cuddly. Can I join in ? »

Startled, I turned around in Godric's embrace and gasped at the sight in front of me.

A viking stood there. There was no doubt about it. His blond hair reached his shoulders and framed his face in a very attractive way. His blue eyes sparkled in dark amusement and a smirk played on his lips. He was a giant of a man and muscles that would make any body builder proud rippled under a tight black short sleeved T-shirt. He was a hunk !

A human stood by his side. It was a healthy looking black man, rather tall and attractive, even if he was dwarfed by the blond vampire beside him. As soon as my attention focused on him, however, I forgot all about the viking.

I heard the bewitching rythm of his heart and saw his veins pulsing under his skin. My throat burned and my stomach ached with a renewed fury. My nostrils flared and the most appetizing scent washed over me. It smelled like the best of red wines, like freshly brewed coffee, like hot cacao and so many other delicious things, all present in one human shaped bottle. I felt my pupils widen with lust, as my vision zoomed in on his pulsing neck. And for the first time, my fangs snaped out of my gums.

I tried rushing toward the man, intent on sinking my brand new teeth in his chocolate skin and sucking the nectar rushing under its surface, but Godric's hold on me was unrelenting. I turned my head toward him and bared my fangs at him. My chest rumbled as a deep, predatory growl escaped me. He remained infuriatingly impassive while I heard a distant chuckle and a voice say :

« Feisty, isn't she ? That's cute »

« Eric ! » snaped Godric.

I whimpered, my lust driving me to the brink of insanity.

« Please » I begged. « Please, I'm so hungry ! It hurts so much, please ! »

Godric bent his head and grabed my jaw in his hand.

« As your maker, I command you to follow my instructions perfectly. You will only bite when I tell you to, the way I tell you to, and you will stop when I tell to »

A strange feeling settled over me as I felt my muscles clench and my body obey his command.

He released his hold on me and walked to the man.

« Come », he said, and I followed him.

He turned his attention to the human.

« What is your name ? »

« Simon Lenoir » He said.

« Simon, please, kneel on the ground »

I watched the interraction with anticipation. Once the man, Simon, was down, my view of his neck was perfect, and I moaned with desire. Godric went to stand behind the man and tilted the human's head, exposing the pulsing throat even more.

« Come here » he said.

Immediatly, I was standing by his side, my gaze fixed on the dark and tender flesh of Simon's neck.

« Put your hands on his shoulders for support, but do not squeeze him. Then bend down, and nuzzel his neck. »

My hands brushed the hot skin of Simon's strong arms and I buried my nose in his sweet, exposed throat. I inhaled the divine scent emmanating from his blood deeply and moaned again. A pang of sexual desire mingled with my hunger.

« Now, lick his throat, and feel his vein, the beat of his heart. Focus on it and bite slowly ».

My tongue darted out and tasted Simon's salty skin, until I felt a regular tremor under the surface. His heart beat. Focusing on it wasn't hard. It was absolutely enchanting. Slowly, I bared my fangs and pierced his soft, burning flesh.

Ambrosia hit my taste buds. I had never tasted anything so good, so addictive. Greedily, I sucked the blood, and moaned in ecstasy as I felt it settle the burn in my throat and the ache of my stomach. My clit throbed, and I wanted nothing more than to sit in Simon's lap and grind against him. However, Godric's command made that impossible. I kept drinking and moaning and I heard Simon echoe the sound. He loved it, and that turned me on even more.

« Enough ! » I heard, and my fangs retracted on their own at Godric's command.

I raised my head toward him and saw that his own fangs were extended.

« Lick his neck until it stops bleeding. Our saliva is a natural coagulant »

I automatically did as I was told, licking the rest of the blood away, and sealing the puncture marks my fangs had left behind, my hunger sated, but my lust still very present.

I stepped back and let Simon stand back up, a dazed look on his face. I couldn't help but stare at the erection stretching his pants and heard a chuckle behind me. I turned around and saw the forgotten viking standing against a tree trunk, a grin stretching his lips.

« Dirty thoughts ? » he asked, before winking at me in a suggestive way.

Had I still been human, I would have been completly red. My embarassement caught up with me and destroyed any remaining lust present within me. Shame flooded me.

« Eric » called Godric's voice. « Take Simon back to his home, and come back later »

Eric obeyed, but not before wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Once we were left alone, Godric put his hands on my cheeks and told me in a soft voice :

« You have nothing to be ashamed of. Your reaction was natural. »

Still ashamed, I silently nodded anyway, my eyes cast down.

« Astrid » Godric called.

I remained still.

« Astrid, look at me »

Reluctantly, I did as I was told.

« You are a vampire now. To our kind, especially newborns, sexual intercourse and feeding often go hand in hand. There really is nothing to be ashamed of »

His words made sense on an intellectual level, but I still felt dirty. I could smell my own arousal lingering in the air, and it made sick.

Sighing in resignation, Godric embraced me reassuringly, and I drowned myself in his scent. His presence really was calming. He felt so safe.

« Come », he said at last. « Let us head home. »

* * *

><p><span>Translation<span>

_Ma fille_: My daughter

_Merde _: Shit / Fuck


	3. Chapter 3: Dead Daddy

_**Chapter 3: DEAD DADDY**_

Godric and I were moving at an insane speed. It wasn't really like running; we didn't take long steps, or push on our muscles to go faster. We were just walking very, very fast, taking normal sized strides, but taking them at a rate of about seventy per second. I counted.

Dirt flew from beneath our feet and landed on the multitude of tree trunks we were passing. My eyes took in everything, from the impossibly bright monochrome of green making up the vegetation, to the star lit navy blue sky.

The sky ! It was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen. It looked like one of those pictures taken by professional telescopes, full of bright, white dots crowding each other. I could see the milky way, painting the sky with pink, purple and turquoise tendrils of light. It was breathtaking. Losing the sight of the sun was a small price pay if _that_ was what had been granted in exchange.

In front of me, Godric started to slow down and regain human speed. I did the same. He walked to a giant, thick and wild-looking bush, and parted it with his white hand, before entering it. Hesitantly, I repeated his actions, and let the plant swallow me. I followed the sounds of my maker's steps, and, before long, I was freed from the branches.

I found myself on a very neat lawn. On my right, a paved lane lead to a luxurious looking white mansion. It was two stories tall, with a balcony supported by eight massive looking pillars. If I had to guess, I'd say that this used to be a plantation home.

« Where are we ? » I asked.

« This is one of Eric's homes. He has agreed to let us stay here from now on. »

Eric ? My hyperactive, but confused brain, took a few moments to make the connection between the blond viking vampire that had brought Simon and what Godric had revealed to me before his arrival.

« Your first child, right ? My brother ? »

« Yes, but come. We will talk further once we are inside. »

He followed the path leading to the porch and took a key from his pocket. I passed between two of the Grecian looking pillars and stood before a set of beautiful double vaulted french doors while Godric unlocked them.

We crossed the empty, marble hallway, passing through a set of stairs, and stopped in front of carved wooden door on our right.

« This is one of the bathrooms » Godric informed me. « You should take a shower before our talk. You are still covered in dirt and blood, and so am I. I will bring you some clothes for you to change into. Once you're done, join me in the family room. It is the last door on your left down the hall. »

And then he left, so fast that my new vampire senses could barely make out any movement. One moment he was there, and the next, he wasn't. I stood still for a few moments, before opening the bathroom door. He was right, after all. I was incredibly dirty and a hot shower would be more than welcome.

The bathroom was lovely, spacious, with a modern look to it. What caught my attention, though, was the big and luxurious corner bath on my right that seemed to be calling for me. Alas, I had no time for a bath, and so settled for the shower that stood on the left corner of the room. I sighed in disappointment.

I took off my dirty blue summer dress, my sandals and my undergarments, letting them fall in a messy heap on the white tiled floor of the bathroom. Then, I opened the glass door of the shower stall and turned the water on.

The feeling of the steaming hot stream hitting my hair and shoulders was wonderful ! I felt every drop roll down my skin, washing away the mix of dirt, broken leaves and blood that clung to my body. I turned to the soap and shampoo wall dispensers and started to clean myself, my hands caressing my body intimately and making me think back to the « Simon incident ».

I remembered the taste of his blood on my tongue, the way it had immediately soothed my burning throat, the music his heart played in his chest, the scent of his skin, the warmth that emanated from him... I started feeling aroused again. Unconsciously, my hands lowered themselves. But before I could even brush my folds, a knock sounded on the door. I jumped.

« Yes ? » I asked, turning the water off.

« I brought clothes », answered Godric's voice.

Unnerved and more than a little self-conscious, I grabbed a brown, fluffy towel and wrapped around myself. I walked to the door, and opened it slightly. I pushed my head through the opening, and saw Godric holding a few grey garments. He had obviously taken a shower as well, as evidenced by his clean skin and damp hair. I opened the door enough to grab the lump of clothes and muttered :

« Thank you »

« You are welcome. » He answered before leaving me alone once more, heading for what he had told me to be the family room.

I closed the door and dried myself. Godric had brought me some of his own clothes. There was a comfortable looking pair of dark grey linen pants and a light, beige cotton sweater. No undergarments, for obvious reasons. As I didn't want to put the dirty ones back on, I sighed and resigned myself to go commando for the night. I really didn't have much of a choice.

The clothes were too big for me, but the pants were held with a cordon and I rolled the legs up to avoid walking on them. The sweater was soft against my skin and reached my thighs. The V-neck made me slightly uncomfortable because, when I moved, it revealed part of my breasts. I tucked the sweater in my pants to stop it from gaping too much and rolled the sleeves.

I searched the drawers under the sink and triumphantly grabbed a hairbrush and a tie. I untangled my wet hair, braided it and tied it before looking at myself in the mirror, now that the mist from my shower had faded.

I took an unnecessary breath at my appearance. I was shiny. My hair was a few shades lighter, I thought, although I couldn't really see its real colour since it was wet. But the brown had taken a definite red tint to it. My eyes were a bright green, where they had previously been hazel. The curve of my nose was softer, more regular, and my lips were naturally red and plump. My skin had smoothed out, becoming soft and pale. A slight glow came from it. I looked beautiful.

Don't get me wrong, I'd always been told I was attractive, pretty, before. But now, at the risk of sounding vain, I was beautiful. In an unnatural kind of way. I looked _too_ perfect. All those little short-comings I'd gotten used to, the few spots every teenager got, the slight deviation of my nose (I'd broken it when I was 6), the too-short and flat eyelashes...All those things that me human, they were gone. Dead. Just like I was.

It really dawned on me then, the enormity of my situation. _This _was real. I couldn't go back to my life and pretend nothing had happened. I couldn't go to college in september like I should have, because the classes were during the day. I couldn't have the kids I'd always dreamed of having. I couldn't grow old. I would live for centuries and see my father, my brother, _putain_ even my currently two and a half years old niece, grow old and die. I probably couldn't even go back to live with my family.

I felt a weight settle on my chest and my eyes burnt with the desire to cry. It really wasn't Godric's fault anymore than it was mine. It would have been so much easier if I could have blamed him for this. But I couldn't. He'd been forced to turn me. He probably wasn't any more happy with the situation than was. I wiped my eyes, and headed out of the room.

Godric was sitting on a large black leather sofa, looking lost in his thoughts, and as always, rather sad and tired. An empty bottle of True Blood sat on a rectangular glass coffee table in font of him. His bowed head snapped up when I came in and a small smile appeared on his lips as he took in my appearance.

« Beautiful », he said with approval.

« Thank you ».

« Come here, sit beside me and we will talk. »

I walked over to him and lowered myself on the couch, turning my head to the left to face him. His captivating blue eyes looked at me softly and he took hold of my right hand.

« As you already know, » he started, «my name is Godric, and I am your maker. That means a number of things. First and most importantly, it means that _you, _my child, are my responsibility. It is my duty, as your maker, to take care of you, to provide for you, and to protect you, much like a human father for his offspring. Do you remember what you felt for me when you rose ? »

« You felt safe » I said. « Like the most trustworthy person in the world. You still do, actually »

« As I told you when you rose, that is due to the maker/child bond. »

« A bond ? » I inquired, confused.

« Yes. An emotional one. I feel everything you feel, and once you learn to focus better, you will be able to do the same. »

« You feel _everything_ I feel ? » I asked, my eyes widening at the thought of what he'd interrupted when I was in the shower.

He nodded his assent, and I was very glad that I couldn't blush anymore.

« You are embarrassed » he stated. « You have no need to be. The lust you feel is normal. Eric felt the same when he rose, and so did I. I will no judge you on it. »

« Still ! » I protested. « Isn't like an invasion of privacy ? »

He was silent for a few moments, lost in his thoughts.

« You must understand that the relationship a maker shares with his progeny is like no other. There is no privacy, because there is no need for it. We live for centuries, in some cases, millenia. That is a long time, and it can be terribly lonely. But with the bond, with the shared emotions, we are never truly alone. In that way, it is vitally important and has stopped many of us from going mad. A maker and a child are meant to be so intimately close, and the love that can result from such a relationship knows no bond. That is what Eric and I share : unconditional love. I know the circumstances that lead to your turning were less than ideal, and I do not wish to overwhelm you, but it is my hope that some day, you and I will share the same. »

Strange emotions filled me. I didn't know Godric. He was a complete stranger. But I was grateful, so very grateful that he didn't hate me. That was a fear I hadn't even realized I had. That, although I didn't blame him for turning me, _he_ might blame _me_. I knew that I could have had a lot worse as a maker. I'd gotten oddly lucky, considering the situation. He seemed like a truly good man. Vampire. Whatever.

Relief and affection. That's what I felt. I could definitely grow to love him. A red tear escaped my eye and fell on our joined hand.

« _Du sang_ », I muttered.

« Yes, we cry blood »

He let go of my hand, and cupped my cheek, wiping the blood away with his thumb before licking it away.

« I am glad », he said, «that you feel the way you do. I never wanted to turn someone by force. »

« It wasn't your fault »

« But it was. If not for my actions in Berlin all those years ago, I wouldn't have had to be punished, and you would still be human. »

I didn't answer him immediately. He was right, and yet, he wasn't.

« You're not the one who kidnapped me », I said finally. « Besides, does it matter whose fault it is ? It doesn't change anything. »

« You're right, of course. »

We both fell silent.

« There is more you need to know » Godric finally stated. « The bond we share also means that I can command you to do anything and you will not be able to disobey me, as I did tonight when you fed. »

Now, _that_ made me mad.

« You mean I'm your slave ?! »

« No ! You are not ! I have never condoned slavery. Know that I will only use my ability when absolutely necessary. Commanding you tonight saved this man's life. You would have inevitably killed him, otherwise. Is that what you wished ? »

« No, no, of course not, but... »

I trailed off. Even if he used it only when necessary, the fact that he could command me to do whatever he wanted made me uneasy. No one liked being powerless, and that was exactly what being his child made me.

« I will not harm you. » He told me.

And strangely, I knew he was telling the truth. I trusted him not to abuse his power. We were family now. In a way, he was my new « daddy ». That thought made me focus on my human family. I really wanted to see them again, to keep in contact even if I couldn't live with them anymore.

« Godric ».

« Yes ? »

« Will I be able to see my family again ? I mean, with the Revelation and all, everyone knows we exist, so it shouldn't be a problem, right ? »

He sighed and closed his eyes a few moments.

« It is not that simple. »

« Why ? »

« Because of how you were turned. Will your family not want to know the reasons that pushed me to do this to you ? »

« I... Yeah, they will. »

« And we cannot mention the trial. The existence of our judiciary system was kept from the public eye for good reason. The court's simple disregard for human life would be enough to cause an uproar. Your parents can never know how you became a vampire. »

«My father », I corrected. « My mother's dead. But, we could lie to him, my father, I mean. »

« And what would you tell him ? That I assaulted you in an alley, drained you, and decided, without having ever met you, to turn you ? »

« No, I'll tell a version of the truth », I said. « I just don't know what, yet ».

« Astrid, you must understand that, even if you do find a satisfactory explanation, there is no guarantee that your father will want to keep in contact with you. Humans are still wary of us » He stated softly.

« My dad's not like that ! » I protested, but deep down, I wasn't so sure.

My father wasn't a bad guy, but he could be rather close minded, at times, with a grudge against illegal immigrants, India and China for « stealing our jobs ». He wasn't racist per se, he had no problem with skin colour or religion, or even homosexuality, but as soon as you threatened his comfortable way of life or break the law -no matter why or how stupid the law was-, he grew hostile.

I knew he loved me and he was really a great dad. He wasn't too strict, but not too lax either, and did raise me alone for ten years. He did a good job of it too, as I wasn't an easy child. He was attentive and always made time for my brother and I. But I really had no idea what thought about vampires. We'd never talked about it. I did not know how he would react.

I knew my brother wouldn't have a problem with it, though. He had never shown any of the close-mindedness my father sometimes exhibited. Adrien was often times infuriating, teasing me mercilessly and the both of us did fight like siblings, but he always sided with me when it mattered. As for Fatima, his two and a half years old daughter, she wouldn't even notice anything had changed.

« I'm sure my brother will be okay with it, even if for some reason, my father isn't. »

« Very well » Godric conceded, « if you find a good explanation concerning your change, I will let you contact them ».

Joy flooded me. Impulsively, I threw my arms around his shoulders and clung to him, burying my nose in his neck. He really did smell good.

« _Merci _» I told him. «_Vraiment_, _ Merci_».

He hugged me back and pressed a kiss on the top of my head.

« You are welcome, _ma fille. _»

« That's becoming a habit », a new voice cut in.

I turned around, and saw Eric standing there, eyeing us amusedly.

_« _Hello again, little sister »

« Hi ? »

« Astrid » Godric said, looking half amused, half exasperated. « This is Eric Northman, Sheriff of area Five, Louisiana, and your new brother. Eric, this is Astrid Groult, my new child. Be nice. »

« I am always nice. » Eric said with a smirk.

« I don 't think I'm going to have any trouble thinking of you as my brother » I grumbled.

Eric raised an blond eyebrow in question.

« You remind me a lot of my human brother. » I explained.

« Really ? » Eric asked, sounding doubtful.

« Yeah. He's just as cocky as you are. And just as freakishly tall, and blond. »

« Interesting » Eric purred, coming to sit next to me. « But is he as sexy as I am ? »

I made a disgusted face. I really, really didn't want to think about Adrien that way.

« Eric ! I said be nice ! » Godric ordered.

Eric's smirk disappeared immediately. He bowed his head in submission and said :

« Yes, Master ».

« Master ? » I asked.

« Yes, that is what most children call their maker. » Godric said.

« But I thought you said I wouldn't be your slave ! »

« And you won't. It is not a title I will force you to call me by, although it would be wise to do so in the presence of other vampires. It symbolizes what I am to you : my role as a teacher, and my authority as a father. It is a title you should only use when you see me as such, with respect, and affection. »

« I...Ok », I said, not really seeing his view, but not seeing the point of arguing further.

« Hey... What's a Sheriff ? » I asked.

« Eric ? Why don't you explain ? » Godric suggested.

« Mmm, very well. A Sheriff, my dear sister, is like a governor. He is appointed by his monarch to look after a particular area of the kingdom and ensure that the vampires present there uphold our laws and are loyal subjects of the kingdom. »

« Monarch? » I said incredulously.

« Yes, each state, or country, is ruled over by a vampire king, or queen »

« So it's like a feudal system ? »

« Precisely, we are, after all, very old, and democracy is a very recent development. You shouldn't be surprised. »

He was right of course.

« So, whose the monarch here ? And where are we, by the way ? »

« We are in Louisiana » Godric informed me. «Halfway between Shreveport and the Arkansas border »

« Oh, Louisiana. That explains the plantation house. So, you're the Sheriff here ? » I asked, turning back to Eric.

« Yes I am » he said. « And you'll need to come to my office tomorrow to properly register in my area. I'm looking forward to i... »

He was cut off by his phone ringing.

« Yes ? »

A female voice answered him in what I guessed to be some germanic language. Godric looked concerned for a moment, and when Eric turned his phone off, he told him :

« Go, _min son_, you have more important matters to attend to. »

« Yes Master, little sister. » He winked at me cheekily, and left faster than I could see.

« What's going on ? » I asked.

« Nothing to do with you » Godric assured me. « We still have some time before dawn. Do you want to come up with an explanation for your family ? »

« Yes »

« Would you be willing to tell them that I turned you to save your life? It is the truth, in a way. »

« That's brilliant ! » I exclaimed.

« I knew a vampire, in Dallas, who turned his child after a car accident. I thought we could use their story to satisfy your family's curiosity. »

« Of course ! I could have been hit by car, and you were there, and to save me, you decided to turn me. That would work. »

« Yes, it would. »

« Can I call my father, now ? He's bound to be worried. »

« It's three in morning, you can call him tomorrow »

« It's 9 am, in Paris. He'll be up, and probably at work », I replied.

« You grew up in Paris ? » He asked.

« No, actually, we lived in Normandy until my mother's death, when I was nine. But my dad, well, he couldn't live in that house anymore, so when he got a job in Paris, we moved out. We got an appartement in Draveil, a town in the Parisian area. »

« That explains your name » Godric said.

« What ? »

« You're Norman. And your name is Scandinavian, not french. »

« Yeah, my father's always been fascinated with our so called « viking ancestors" . He'd love Eric, I think. But, anyway, can I call ? »

« Very well, you may make the call. »

And he took his cell from his pocket and handed it to me.

« _Allo ? _» my father's voice sounded.

« _Papa ? C'est Astrid_ »

« Are you alright ? » he asked in french. « I haven't heard from you in three days. »

« I'm fine . Look, there's a reason why didn't call. I was kind of unavailable. »

« What happened ? Are you hurt ? » He sounded concerned.

« No, I told I'm fine. But, well, I sort of had an accident and, well... I don't really know how to say this so, I'll just say it : _Papa_, I'm a vampire. »

Silence.

« Is that a joke ? »

« No, it's the truth. That's why I couldn't call, I was turning. »

« But ! How the hell did that happen ?! Who did this to you ? »

« His name is Godric. And if he hadn't done what he did, I'd be dead by now. I was hit by a car. He saved me. »

« You told me you were fine ! »

« I am », I assured him.

« No, you're not fine ! You're dead ! »

I heard a choked sound, and the line went dead. He'd hung up on me. And I started to cry.

Strong arms embraced me and held me silently. Godric. After some time, he lifted me in his arms and carried me away. Something soft hit my back, and I realized I was on a bed, in a windowless room. Godric lowered himself beside me, and hugged me again. I put my head on his chest, drinking in the comfort he freely offered me. I do not know how much time passed before he spoke again, but he told me :

« Call him again tomorrow night. Give him time to take in the situation, he might change his mind »

He was right. My father must have been terribly shocked and I owed it to him not to give up on our family.

« Ok », I said, before yawning, feeling suddenly very drowsy.

« Dawn is coming. Do you want me to leave ? » Godric asked.

« No, please, stay » I mumbled, before dying for my first day as a vampire.

Translation :

_putain_: literally "whore", but in the context: fuck/hell

_du sang: _blood

_merci :_thanks

_Vraiment, merci:_ really, thank you

_ma fille :_my daughter

_Allô : _What you say when answering a phone

_Papa :_dad

_C'est Astrid :_Astrid speaking


	4. Chapter 4: Glorious Dead

_**Chapter 4 : GLORIOUS DEAD**_

_Tap tap, tap tap, tap tap ! _Resounded.

I opened my eyes, perfectly alert, and brusquely sat up on the bed, my legs hitting the ground. I immediatly found the source of the annoyingly rythmic noise. It was a blond woman, walking toward me, her high-heeled, expensive looking pumps hitting the ground with each cadenced step.

She looked my age, with long straight blond hair and dark blue eyes, shadowed with pale pink make up, black eye-liner and mascara. She wore a pastel pink twin set and a simmering white satin pencil skirt. Diamonds hung from her ears and a pearl necklace coiled around her neck. She looked like a cherry blossom with fangs, a swirl of pink and white enveloping her beautifully to hide the hidden thorns. She held two big bags in her hands, the name of a store printed on them: White House / Black Market. I'd never heard of it.

She stopped near the bed and we studied each other in silence. She finally dropped her bags to the floor and I saw they were full of clothes.

« I'm Pam » she introduced herself in a very strong british accent and a bored voice. « Eric's child. I brought you clothes. Knock yourself out. »

And then, just like that, she left. No hello, no goodbye. Bewildered, I blinked in confusion.

«_ Okay_ » I muttered, « that was weird. »

I looked around the room, knowing instinctually that Godric wasn't there. I sniffed and listened, trying to determine where he was when a strange feeling came over me. I just _knew_ he was in the family room. I didn't smell him, or hear him, but I knew, with certainty, that he was there.

You know, when you meet someone for the first time, and you just _know_ you're going to love or hate them ? Or when someone is staring at you, and you just _know_ it ? It felt similar, but a lot stronger. There was no logic to my knowledge, but I didn't even have the slightest doubt that I was right, and my maker was sitting on the leather couch, in the family room, upstairs.

Curious, I looked at my Tissot watch, which had miraculously survived my kidnapping, turning, burrial and showering. Paying three hundred euros – around four hundred dollars – for it had definitely been worth it. It was eleven pm.

My stomach tightened and my throat burned. I was hungry. Hesitating, I looked between the bags and the door, wondering what I should do first : take a shower and get dressed, or go upstairs and try a bottle of TruBlood. My dry throat decided for me. I would eat first.

I hurried out of the bedroom and rushed upstairs at vampire speed, stopping when I reached a trap door. I pushed it open, and got out of what appeared to be the basement. I closed the trap door behind me, and noticed that once closed, it was almost impossible to see it . It melted into a mosaïc picturing a waterfall on the floor. Ingenious, I thought.

I walked toward the family room eagerly. I missed Godric's presence and I was really, _really_, getting hungry. My gums were tensed and seemed to pulse with pain. My fangs snapped down without warning, the pressure I'd felt in my mouth lessening. I gritted my teeth and entered the room.

Godric looked up from his book, unsurprised at my arrival. He laid the heavy, leather bound volume, on the coffee table and walked to me. He took my left hand in his, his skin surprisingly warm, and tugged me toward the bar.

« Come », he said. « It's time for you to try the synthetic blood ».

He let go of my hand, and I felt strangely disappointed. He opened the small fridge's door, and took out a pack of eight bottles.

« All that ? »I asked, surprised. That was four liters of blood, what I'd get by draining a human. Maybe, upon further thought, it wasn't _that _much.

« Yes and no, this is for you to try every flavor, and see which one sastifies you the most. »

« Ok »

Godric opened the pack and I saw him take out an O+ bottle.

« This is the most common blood-type » he explained. « Most of us seem to tolerate it, even if it isn't anything special. »

I nodded in understanding. Godric uncorked the bottle – which, for some reason, looked like a beer bottle – and put it in the microwave.

« Do not heat it too much. When the blood boils, it looses some of its nutrients and isn't as effective.

Thirty seconds are enough. »

« Okay », I answered through my still extended fangs, wishing, quite ungratefully I admit, that he would just hurry up and give me the damn thing !

There was a _ding _and the microwave stopped working. Godric grabbed the warm bottle and gave it to me. I took it eagerly, and immediately brought it to my lips. I gulped it down. It was tasteless, really, not bad, but not good either. It definitely didn't arouse me like Simon's blood had. It reminded me of water, in a way. It soothed my thirst the moment it hit my throat, but it was bland. I finished the bottle quickly, under Godric's watchful eyes.

« Very well, it seems you tolerate it quite well. Let's try the O- »

Again, he heated the bottle and passed it to me. It was almost as bland as the O +, but had a strange undertaste, like sparkling water. It tickled my new taste buds. It wasn't good, per se, but it was certainly more interesting than the O+.

The A+ came next. As soon as it got in my mouth, I spit it out in the sink.

« That's disgusting ! » I said.

And it was, it really was. It was way too sweet for my taste, like my mouth had been filled with sugar and butter. And let me tell you, while those too ingredients can be good if used properly, they can become nauseating very fast if you use too much.

Godric looked surprised.

« You like it ? » I asked.

« I do, it's my favourite. I've always had a sweet tooth, I'm afraid. »

« Well, you can have it. »

Godric took the bottle from my hand, and gulped some of the blood down. He paused it on the counter, and put the A- bottle in the micro-wave.

« You probably won't like it either » he warned me.

And he was right. It was even worse than the A+. Like sugar on a high, if that means anything. The B + was next. And it tasted a lot better. It had a slight soarness to it that I liked, it reminded me of lemonade.

« That's better », I said. « It's actually pretty good. »

I drained the bottle, and licked my lips through my fangs.

« Godric ? »

« Yes ? »

« How do I retract my fangs ? » I asked, embarrassed at my predicament.

He looked amused, a small smile stretching his lips.

« Push your tongue against the back of your teeth, on your palate. There is a muscle there that controls them. You'll learn to control them better with time. »

I did as instructed and felt a slight tremor beneath my tongue, before my fangs slid back in. Quite happy with myself, I smiled and Godric chuckled.

« What ? » I asked, wondering what he found so funny.

« I had forgotten how endearing newborns can be. » he answered, while putting the B- bottle in the microwave.

I didn't know wether to be pleased that he found me « endearing » or annoyed that he basically saw me as a cute baby. I settled for ignoring it.

The B- was my favourite so far. Weird, considering it had been my own blood type. It was spicy and danced on my tongue like bubbly champagne. I loved it. The AB+ wasn't as sweet as the A+, but it wasn't something I'd drink everyday either. Maybe, if I craved something sweet, I'd choose it over A+, but I didn't really like it and had trouble finishing the bottle. The AB- came last, and I was sorely disappointed. People thought it would taste delicious because it was so rare, but, while it didn't taste _bad_, it still had nothing on the B-, or even the B+ in my opinion. There was such a thing as too tasty after all.

« O and B, then » Godric concluded.

« Yeah, B really » I said.

« You can not drink only one type, Astrid. You need variety to be healthy. »

« Really ? Vampires can get deficiencies ? »

« Yes, it weakens us. That is why you must settle for at least two bottled blood type. One simply isn't enough to sustain you »

« Alright »I said.

« Did Pam bring you your new clothes ? » Godric asked.

« Yeah, she did. I didn't look at them yet, though, I was too hungry. »

« Of course. We are going out tonight. »

« Really ? Where ? » I inquired excitedly. I was eager to get out of the house, as beautiful as it was. It felt confining.

« Nothing fancy », Godric answered. « I want to see how you will react to a crowd of humans, so we will go to the closest dinner, before heading to Eric's bar to register you. »

« He has bar ? »

« Yes, it's where he conducts most of his buisness ».

« Why don't we just head there, then ? »

Godric hesitated.

« Eric's bar is...it is a vampire bar. »

« So ? » I asked, not understanding his point.

Godric sighed.

« So, it is full of fangbangers, vampires, vampire wannabes, drug-addicts and maybe even drainers. I do not want to expose you to that sort of crowd just yet. It could be dangerous. »

« How? I mean, I get why drainers would be dangerous, but... »

« It is not only the drainers, » Godric interrupted me, « or the danger you are in. It is also the danger you pose to others. The humans there will throw themselves at you, begging you to bite and fuck them », he crudely stated, « and you are not ready to deal with such a situation. I want to avoid any unnecessary incident, and that is why we will only go to Fangtasia once it is closed. »

I knew he was right, but his little speech didn't make me happy. I had the most childish urge to throw a tantrum and demand to go there anyway, just because I'd just been forbidden to go. I wanted to scream at him in rightful indignation and stomp my feet on the floor until he gave in. But I _thankfully_ checked myself in. The simple fact that the urge had appeared at all showed how right he was. I wasn't ready.

« Fine » I grumbled moodily.

His eyes softened as he looked at me, and he unexpectedly laid a chaste kiss on my forehead.

« What was that for ? » I asked.

« For understanding. Now go get ready. Bon Temps is half an hour away. »

« Bon Temps ? »

« Yes, the town we're heading for. »

* * *

><p>My naked reflection stared back at me. The green of my eyes startled me but my gaze quickly turned to my hair. I'd been right, the already light brown had become lighter, taking a honey shade that looked almost red in places. It was very bright, like liquid gold, and it fell down my back in graceful waves.<p>

My hair had always been the favourite part of my body. I'd inherited it from my mother – just like my D-cup boobs, _merci maman, _that came in close second – and it was naturally wavy and very furnished. I'd cut it once when I was ten because I'd gotten flees, and it looked more like a mane because of its volume than actual hair. The weight provided by length, however, made it look luxurious, abondant without the bushy aspect. As a vampire, it looked so graceful that it might as well have been a wig. It didn't look natural.

I shook my head, and got out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. Curious, I took the two White House/Black Market bags and turned them upside down over the bed. The first thing I noticed were the colours : pastels. I didn't like pastels, but it seemed Pam did. Sighing, I resigned myself to do my own shopping at a later point in time. I liked dark colours better – apart from yellow, which I hated in any shade. Purple and brown were my favourites, but not to be found in Pam's selection.

There was only one pair of coton pants, in a light blue. There were three pencil skirts, one in a light pink, another one beige and the third one, a lace skirt, was a proud salmon pink. There were also two twin sets, a white one and a beige one. Three summer dresses – all white – and two sets of undergarments – one a bright red and the other pastel pink - completed my new wardrobe. My sandals stood at the foot of bed.

Sighing, I put on the pink lacy bra – which was my size, surprisingly – and the matching panties. I grabbed one of the summer dresses, and noticed that it was surprisingly sexy. It barely reached mid thigh and hugged my breasts like a second skin. I slid my feet in the black sandals and went back in the bathroom to check my appearance.

The white dress made me look virginal – which wasn't inacurate – but sexy at the same time. I wouldn't have chosen it on my own, but I had to give it to Pam : it looked good. Sexy, but classy. My hair was down, brushing the small of my back, and I decided to leave it that way. I didn't have make up, but I didn't think I really needed it either. Being a vampire did have advantages, after all.

A knock sounded on the bedroom door.

« Are you ready ? » came Godric's voice.

« Yes », I said. « I'm coming »

* * *

><p>Godric was sitting behind the wheel of one of Eric's ostentatious sport cars - a shiny black Mercedez Benz – and looked rather tense as we came to small town called « Hot Shot ». As a human, I'd have probably felt tense too, and locked the doors of my car.<p>

The town did not look very safe. In fact, in looked extremely poor, like one of those shantytowns in the Third World. The houses looked ready to collapse, and there were tags everywhere. It looked like the sort of place where desperate people would form gangs in order to improve their living conditions. It was a sorry sight, but I didn't understand why it would worry Godric so much.

« What's wrong ? » I asked.

He turned to look at me for a moment, before focusing on the road once more.

« _Attends que nous soyons sortis de la ville. Je t'expliquerai après._ » He told me quietly, in french.

For those of you who don't speak french – and I don't blame you, I admit it's not the easiest of languages or the most useful either – he told me to wait until we'd gotten out of town and that he'd explain later.

We drove through Hot Shot quickly, and I saw a few people gathered outside glaring at our car hostilely, but nothing happened. Once we were a good distance away, Godric said :

« Hot Shot is a were-panther town. »

« A what ? »

« Its inhabitants are were-panthers, humans who can turn into panthers at will. »

I was shocked, and for a moment wondered if he was just messing with me. But he was dead serious, pun intended. He really meant that.

« Like were-wolves ? » I asked.

« Yes, although werwolves are another matter altogether. »

« You mean werewolves exist too ?! »

« Of course. There are many types of supernatural creatures », he explained calmly, « not just vampires. The most commons are shape-shifters, like weres. Although true shifters are becoming rare. »

« True shifters ? » I asked, intrigued.

« Yes, they can turn into any animal they wish, provided they have an picture of it. Actually, you will get to meet one tonight. »

« I will ? » I asked eagerly, getting rather excited at this bit of news.

Who knew ?! A whole world of supernaturals ?! That was cool. And it explained the existence of vampires a lot better. We didn't sound so freaky anymore. I mean, if people could change into animals, why couldn't others live forever and drink blood to survive ? It was reassuring to know that vampires weren't alone out there.

« Don't be so excited » Godric warned me. « Shifters and vampires do not along. He probably will not be happy with our presence in his bar. »

« We're going to his bar ? »

« Yes, we are. »

We fell silent once more. Despite his warning, I couldn't help but feel giddy. Wouldn't anyone ? I was going to meet a man who could shape his body into any animal he wanted, be it lion or a bug, or even, why not, a blue whale ? I wondered what he looked like. Did he have any distinctive feature that marked him as more than just human ? Like slit pupils or yellow eyes ? Probably not, I thought. Otherwise, everyone would have clued in that he wasn't normal.

We passed a dark blue rectangular sign that read « _Welcome to Bon Temps_ ». I wondered if the town was worthy of its cheery name. I hoped it did and that I'd spend _Good Times _here. A song popped into my head at the name and I impulsively started to sing, off key :

_Le bon temps, c'est quand ?_

_Quand on est vivant._

_Le bon temps, c'est quand ?_

_Quand on est vivant, seulement _

I heard Godric chuckle as we took a turn to the right and saw he had a smirk on his lips. I quieted immediately and cursed the Michel Sardou for writing the damn song in the first place.

« Sorry », I said.

« There is no need to be, I quite enjoyed it. »

« It was bad », I replied. « I've never been able to carry a tune properly. »

« It was » He solemnly confirmed.

I gaped at him. I thought he'd try to comfort me, tell me it wasn't all _that_ bad.

« You said you enjoyed it ! » I accused him.

« I enjoyed your carelessness » He said.

That made me smile slightly.

« We are here. » Godric announced, while parking the car besides an old red pick-up.

I heard noise coming from my left and saw the dinner. It was a grey sheet metal building with light signs publicizing different labels, such as _Coca Cola_, _Corona Extra _and _Heineken _on the walls. The biggest sign, though, was the one on the roof that proudly read : _Merlotte's Bar and Grill_. It looked like a family place, used to serve the same faces everyday. They probably didn't like newcomers, I thought, suddenly anxious.

Godric got out of the car, and I followed him. We walked to the door, and, probably feeling my worry through the bond, he passed an arm around my waist before entering the bar.

I was immediately assaulted by the scent of human blood. It smelled so much more appetizing than TruBlood, captivating even. The hunger that had been sated earlier in the evening hit me again full force and my fangs extended suddenly. Fortunately, my mouth was closed,and no one saw them. I pressed my lips hard to hide them and looked around.

There weren't many humans left in the bar given the late hour. It was close to one in the morning, and I saw only three customers, one waitress and two bartenders. My eyes focused automatically on the pulsing veins that slithered under the skin of their necks and I listened to the captivating sound of their mixed heartbeats. Godric squeezed my waist in warning, and I swallowed hard, trying to regain my composure.

One of the customers was a middle-aged woman and was clearly intoxicated. She stank of alcohool and sweat, her heart-beat was slower than the others and more erratic. I focused on her and felt my hunger diminish. I caressed the back of my teeth with my tongue and felt my fangs regain their hiding place within my tender gums.

With the barest nod of approval, Godric lead me to the bar under the glare of the two bartenders. One of them was a beautiful black woman, who was holding a glass in one hand and a towel in the other. Her heart had a loud, strong beat, and she smelled much better – and healthier – than the drunk snoozing on one of the wooden tables. I grit my teeth together to stop my fangs from lengthening once more.

The second bartender was a handsome blond man, with blue eyes – currently glaring at Godric and I – wearing a plaid shirt and low riding jeans. The stereotype of the american man, I thought. The only thing missing was the stetson hat and the mustang horse. But the look suit him very well, and I had no doubt that those jeans did wonders to his ass. That thought brought forward a new kind of hunger and I felt my sex pulse painfully. Then, I smelled him, and the lust disappeared immediately.

The man stunk !He smelled like a wet dog. Unconsciously, I wrinkled my nose, trying to get rid of the sent and saw Godric repress a smile at my reaction. We sat on two stools in front of the bar, beside another customer, and Godric cocked an eyebrow at me. I frowned. His eyes shifted slightly toward the stinking bartender, trying to clue me in.

« _C'est lui le... _»

« _Oui_ »

So, that was the shifter. Not what I'd expected at all. He looked completely normal. The only thing wrong with him was the way he smelled.

« What do you want ? »the black woman behind the counter asked brusquely. « We're closing in half an hour. »

« Do you have any TruBlood ? » Godric asked politely.

« No, we don't ! So get out now, we've had enough fangers around already ! » The black woman rudely replied.

« Tara ! » a woman 's voice interjected, sounding shocked.

The blonde waitress, who was carrying the empty plate of the third customer – who was gone, I'd just noticed – walked toward us with an apologetic expression.

« I'm sorry » she apologized. « We're just all a little stressed around here, what with Maudette's murder and all. I'm Sookie, by the way. It's nice to meet you ».

Murder ? I thought. The town's name definitely had to be sarcastic... _Bon Temps_ indeed !

« I am Godric », my maker answered, before looking at me, obviously expecting me to introduce myself.

« My name's Astrid, it's nice to meet you too », I told her sincerly. She looked nice, after all, and she smelled delicious ! More so than the others. I struggled to keep my fangs retracted even as my throat burned.

« You all vampers ? » a new voice interjected, and my attention was caught by the man sitting next to Godric.

« We are vampires, yes », Godric responded impassively.

« Well, I've got a few questions for you, then » Said the man. « How long have you been in Renard Parish ? »

My eyebrows rose, and I asked :

« Who are you ? »

« I'm Detective Bellefleur, and I'm in charge of the Pickens case » he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

« Andy, you're not on duty tonight, and you've had too much to drink. » Sookie interrupted, trying to difuse the tense atmosphere.

« Get lost Stackhouse, you do your job and I'll do mine », _Andy_ replied.

Sookie huffed, and brought the plate she was holding in what I assumed to be the kitchen.

« So, how long've you been around here ? »

« Three nights » Godric humoured him.

« And where are you staying ? »

« I am afraid that is not something I can reveal, detective. Where I sleep during the day is a sensitive information, and I would not be pleased if it reached the wrong ears. »

Bellefleur went red and looked ready to explode.

« Are you saying you don't trust the police ?! »

« Not at all » Godric replied calmly, « I am merely pointing out that we are not alone in this establishment. »

The detective grumbled before questioning us again.

« Have you ever met Maudette Pickens ? »

« No, I have not. »

« And her ? » Bellefleur asked, gesturing in my direction.

« I've never heard of her », I said. « Why ? What's going on ? »

Godric sent me a stern look that clearly said « Keep your mouth shut ». Well, too late for that.

« None of your buisness, fanger. » The detective replied before focusing once more on his beer.

Godric and I remained there, sitting on our tools, in silence for several minutes. Godric eventually ordered a beer, which he obviously didn't drink. The drunk woman was picked up by her son – who had been kindly called by Sookie – and the bartender named Tara left Merlotte's with a glare in our direction. The detective left a few minutes later.

« We're closing » called the shifter at half past one.

I saw Sookie leave the bar as the lights were turned off one by one. Godric and I got off our stools and headed for the exit.

« You did well, tonight. » he told me with a slight smile on his face.

Happy, and quite proud of myself for the control I'd exhibited, I grinned.

« I wouldn't have been able to keep myself in check without your help », I replied.

« I did not expect would be, however I did not have to use a maker's com... »

He stilled suddenly, not finishing his sentence. I heard a moan coming from the staff parking lot and smelled the most delicious sent ever : blood. It smelled so much better than Simon's. I whimpered and felt my pupils dilate. My fangs extended and my chest heaved. I was about to rush toward the source of the bewitching flavor when Godric ordered :

« Stop ! As your maker, I command you to remain here . You are not to bite anyone. »

And he rushed off in the direction of the moan I'd heard. I remained rooted in my position, unable to move and soon heard a man yell in pain.

« Fucking fanger ! » A woman's voice cursed.

Pain assaulted me. I felt as though someone was strangling me with acid, the flesh melting under the unknown lace squeezing my throat. I brought a hand up, trying to grab whatever was coiled around my neck, but my fingers brushed my intact skin. Nothing was there. I heard Godric hiss and growl, and felt rage course through me even as the pain vanished. The woman I'd heard cursed screamed in terror and I heard a bone snap.

The blond bartender appeared before me unexpectedly, wearing only boxers.

« What's going on ? » He asked, almost growling.

« I don't know. » I replied. « My maker commanded me to stay here. I can't leave. »

The shifter stared at me before removing his boxers. Shocked, I stared at his naked form. Was he some kind of pervert ? Was he going to take advantage of the fact I couldn't move to violate me ? But before I could think any further, I was proven wrong in my assumptions in the weirdest way possible. His naked form seemed to blurr and I heard bones crack under his skin. He shrunk as hair grew everywhere on his naked form and under the space of a second, a colly stood before me.

The dog didn't stay long after his transformation, though. Almost immediately after his front paws hit the ground, he darted in the direction of the commotion.

« Can you stand ? » I heard a new male voice ask.

« I think so », replied Sookie's voice.

« Astrid », I heard Godric call me. « You may come now. »

I felt the pressure that kept me in place lift from my muscles, and hurried to the staff parking lot. My maker was standing next to an unconscious, scantily dressed human woman whose right arm was twisted in an unnatural position. He held a human man by the throat, and watched me head toward him, uncaring of the man's desperate struggles to free himself. There was a bloody silvery chain at his feet.

Sookie was there, too, her lip busted and her eye already begining to colour and swell. She was holding her midsection and leaning on a dark haired vampire's arm. The shifter was no where to be seen.

« What's going on ? » I asked.

« That's what I'd like to know », Godric said, looking toward the human man he was holding.

«Fuck you ! I ain't telling ya nothin' ! » was the human's choked reply.

« They're drainers, » Sookie interrupted, and we all turned to look at her. « They tried to drain Bill, here, a few nights ago and I stopped them. They wanted pay back. »

« Is it true ? » Godric inquired, looking at « Bill ».

« Yes, … What should I call you ? » Bill asked.

« I am Godric, and this is my child, Astrid. »

Bill's eyes seemed to widen as he heard my maker's name.

« Godric ? From Dallas ? »

« Yes », Godric confirmed. « I thank for your assistance. » He continued, glancing toward the chain at his feet.

Bill nodded in respect and smoothly answered :

« It was nothing, sir. I did what any decent vampire would in such a situation »

« I am curious, though. » Godric pursued. « Did you inform your Sheriff of the presence of those two drainers in his area ? »

Bill didn't answer at first.

« Inform Bud ? » Asked Sookie. « He probably wouldn't even care. »

« Bud ? » I asked.

« Yeah, Bud Dearborne, the Sheriff ».

« Not that Sheriff, » Bill informed her. « And no, I did not inform him, as they did not harm me grievously. »

I felt more than saw Godric's displeasure at the news.

« It does not matter, what they did to you. You should have informed him of their existence. What were you doing here at this hour of the night ? » Godric asked with suspicion.

« I asked him to meet me here. » Sookie intervened, her voice tired. « My Gran wanted me to ask him something. »

« She did ? » Bill asked.

« Yes. Well, I'd hoped to do it in better circumstances, but since you're here... When did you become a vampie ? » Sookie asked.

What did that have to do with the situation ? I wondered.

« In 1870 », Bill answered.

That explained the sideburns.

« Did you fight in the war ? »Sookie asked.

« What war ? » I interrupted. I'm afraid my knowledge of american history was limited.

« The Civil War », Sookie answered while looking at me with a scandalised expression.

« Oh »

« I did fight in it », Bill said. « Why ? »

« Look, I don't want to be incensitive and make you remember things you'd rather forget, but, my Gran would be really happy if you could talk to her club. »

« Her club ? » Bill asked.

« Yeah, the Descendants of the Glorious Dead » Sookie informed him. « Of course, you don't have to come if you don't want to. And you don't have to talk about the corpses, the diseases and the famine. They've read it all already. You could just focus on nicer things, like how people lived back then, the soldiers uniform, the troops movements... »

Godric and I watched the strange conversation going on with curiousity, the drainer still trapped by Godric's hold on his neck.

« Would you like me to come ? » Bill asked.

« My Gran would be delighted. And if you want the folks around here to accept you, it would be good for you to go. She's very respected and most people listen to what she has to say. »

« Very well, I will come. » Bill said.

« Oh, and, if you could pass by tomorrow night. Gran would love to meet you and discuss specifics with you. »

« Very well. »

The sound of a car's engine interrupted us. It was the police, and I saw an older man sitted behind the steering wheel, a black woman beside him. The car stopped in front of us, and the two police officers got out.

« What's going on around here ? » asked the man. « Merlotte called to tell us there was a fight ».

« Bud ! » Sookie exclaimed, clearly surprised. She then proceded to explain that the two humans – Mack and Denise Rattray, I learned – were drainers who had attacked her as revenge for having saved Mr Compton, which I assumed was Bill. She told the Sheriff that Godric and then Bill had come to help, and that she was very grateful to us all. The Sheriff huffed at that last bit of information before adressing Godric.

« You can let him go now, Mr ? »

Godric let go of Mack, who was immediately handcuffed by the woman officer.

« Godric Legaulois », Godric answered.

Mack was pushed inside the back of the police car, followed by his still unconscious wife.

« Well, thank you for your assistance, Mr Legaulois. We'll need you to testify, though. Could you come to the station tomorrow ? You too, Mr Compton. »

Both Godric and Bill agreed to the request and the officers left.

« I'll bring you back home » Bill told Sookie.

« You're sure it's no trouble ? » Sookie asked.

« I'm sure. »

« Mr Compton » Godric called.

« Yes ? »

« I will be informing Eric of what happened here tonight. I suggest that, in the future, you keep him informed when you suspect there may be trouble in his area. »

Bill pressed his lips together, looking unhappy. But he answered :

« Of course, sir. »

And then he was in Sookie's yellow car, and started the engine. Sookie smiled at us tiredly and waved us good bye. Godric and I watched the car leave in silence.

« Come, _ma fille_. We still have much to take care of tonight. »

And we walked towards the black Mercedes Benz, his left hand on the small of my back.

Translation :

_Merci maman:_ Thank you mum

_Attends que nous soyons sortis de la ville. Je t'expliquerai après :_Wait until we're out of the town_. _I'll explain after_. _

_C'est lui le... :_He's the...

_Oui :_yes

_Ma fille :_my daughter

Song's Lyrics :

_Le bon temps, c'est quand ?:_Good times, when are they ?

_Quand on est vivant. : _When we're alive.

_Le bon temps, c'est quand ?:_Good times, when are they

_Quand on est vivant, seulement :_Only, when we're alive_._

_**AN :**_

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was appreciated. I hope this chapter answers any question concerning when the story takes place : it's obviously before Dallas, and the FOTS mess. **

**Well, the story is starting to become more interesting, isn't it ? We met a whole bunch of characters...**

**Tell me what you think,**

**Cristalelle.**

**PS : Michel Sardou's song : I really hate it ! I doesn't want to leave me alone. For those who are curious enough to check it out, you'll find it on youtube there :**

watch?v=WHNuvcPWZEE&spfreload=10

**I warn you, though : it's ridiculous, like 70's ridiculous. Beware.**


End file.
